The Country of Ooo with Finn and Fiona
by Aniime Nerd
Summary: This is an AU and gender bend inclusive. In the country of ooo with many city and places to go and visit. With Finn and Fiona along with Marshal Lee and Marceline Bonnie and Benny even Cake, Jake and Bobbi. (all humanized in the modern idea, Rating might change)
1. Chapter 1

Fiona

I slipped on a blue tank top and light blue jean shorts. I grabbed some black converse and my green back pack.

As I make my way towards the door I hear a voice "Hey, where are you going?"

I turn to see my twin brother Finn standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Am going to hang out with Cake at the Hot Mug."

"Can I come?" He said already grabbing his wallet

"Why not, but am driving." I say opening the door and rushing off to the car.

"Hey wait up." Finn rushes after me as I hop in the Jeep and start it off. He gets in a bit out of breathe. "I drive on the way back." He said.

"Sure whatever." I pull out of the drive way and head down the dirt road which lead to the epicenter of the country. The Country of Ooo was made up of different Cites that all converged at the epicenter that will take you anywhere, but where we were going was the downtown district of The Fire City. It was a good 30 min drive but was well worth it.

It took forever to find a spot so I circled to the front dropped Finn off. "Hey text me if Fabian in there." I say. He nods and walks in.

I find a spot in the back. I go to grab my backpack when I get Finn's text.

 _He is in here I see Cake in the corner with Marshal Lee Marceline._

 _Ok I'll be in there soon._

I get out and head to the front. The fire lava theme of the coffee shop drew in many patrons including me and my friends. The owner of Hot Mug was only called by Fire King and he had a daughter and son near me and Finn's age of 18.

As I walk in I hear my loud friend Cake laughing at something. The blonde with the cocoa skin color was in the far back but I could even hear her from the front. I walk over before I was stopped. It was Francesca.

"Oh hey Frankie how are you?" The dyed fire red and orange haired blushed hotly, which I thought was cute.

"Am good Fiona, You?"

"Ok just here to see Cake and the others. Finn is here to if you want to talk to him?" I say pointing over to my group laughing. She blushed more and nodded.

"Maybe later." She said and rushed off. I shrugged my shoulders and head off to the back table.

I sat down and looked at Marshal Lee. I really like the 20 year punk rock boy but I always guessed he had a thing for his ex-Ashley. A waiter came by and took all our orders. I didn't get anything and neither did Finn but Marceline ordered a cake with a side of strawberries which Marshal Lee stole from. Cake was going on about how her and Rex where planning on moving into together and what not. I sighed and hunched over my slice of cake before a voice made me look up.

"Hey everyone, Fiona." I heard the older brother of Francesca, Fabian say.

"Oh, hey Fabian." I say sitting up. Everyone also said there hellos

"So Marceline can I ask you something?" Fabian asked ever so politely

"Sure what is it?" She responded leaning back.

"I want your band Death Vamps to play at the Grand Opening of a new store were putting in Slime Central." Both Marceline and Marshal Lee looked up at him

"Really dude, you're not playing us."

"Nope even the mayor daughter Susie will be there and it going to be a hell of a party."

"Were in!" Marceline shouted. She couldn't pass up a good party. That when Fabian turned towards me and Finn

"And I am hoping you guys will come, invite as many people you want to." He said with a kind smile.

"Sure see you there." Finn high fived him which gave him a blush. I rolled my eyes, both Fabian and Frankie where unsure of contact by anybody at all and blushed when anyone did touch them. Maybe I wonder what it would be like if they started dating anyone. I for one was still searching my sexuality as who I really liked and things of that nature. I getting lost in thought again Finn nudged me and I woke up to the real world again.

"So who are you taking as a date?" Cake asked me.

"Wait what?"

"You know, who you are going to dance with get drunk with? The age limit for drinking is 18 not 21 like in some other cities." Marshal Lee asked me.

"Umm I have no idea. You guys?"

"Well I and Bonnie are going and Benny will come to just to get out of the lab." Marceline said.

"Maybe I could ask Rex to come to go and PARTY!" Cake pointed out. I look towards Finn.

"And you?"

"Same as you sis, Maybe I could ask Frankie or maybe Harper…." He drifted off. Which got ooo from all of us. I nudged him back and smiled.

"It ok I don't have a date either. Maybe Fiona you could be mine?" Marshal Lee said. "As friends."

I nodded and smiled shyly. That when my phone buzzes, I pull it out and curse to myself. 'Finn we got to go. Now!" I pull him by his shirt and head toward the door. But before we can make it out Fabian stops me. I shoo Finn out the door.

"Hey are you in a rush?"

"Yeah I kinda am." I say twitching to move and staring at the door ready to go.

"Well ill make it quick. Do you want to go to the party with me?"

"Sure whatever." I say to whatever he said patting him on the shoulder and rushing out. I make it to the car as Finn was pulling it out of the parking space. I get in.

"What was that about?"

"I will tell you later."

"Ok so what is the reason we had to leave?"

"There trouble in Candy Capital. Bonnie texted me something about Mr. Ice stealing from ChemCandy?"

"Ugh I hate that guy lets go."

"Yeah let's hope that Ms. Ice isn't there with." And with that we put the pedal to the metal and rushed towards ChemCandy and Candy Capital.

A/N I hope you like it if so let me know. Also want to see anything else in the story please ask.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I Honestly I had so much fun writing the first chapter that I wanted to do another one. If you may have noticed that my grammar may be a bit off and am sorry for that. I will try my best to get it correct just bear with me. Also some of the names of the characters have been modernize if you are confused don't be afraid to pm me. Enjoy!

Finn

I swerved through traffic heading towards Candy Capital. Bonnie and Benny had texted Fiona that the "Ice King" had broken into ChemCandy.

"So when I stop you get the swords and we take this guy down right?"

"Right." Fiona said gearing up for battle.

For about the last 3 years we took ahead of the business for protecting Ooo as young vigilantes. At first it started as stopping the neighborhood bullies and helping out the "princess" of each city. But then we started facing off with crime lords even the pathetic ones like "Ice King". I head turn on to the ramp to the big factory looking like castle of ChemCandy. I hit the brakes and hit the ground running. Fiona already got the Swords. She tossed me my space like one with a blue orb in the middle while she held her precious rose crystal sword. We saw that main door was off it hinges as they were frozen off. We head inside careful. Fiona decides to loop around the side as I entered the front. I saw the "candy workers" huddle together in fear.

"It ok now. Just go back to the parking lot, ok." They nodded and ran out. I looked around and saw bright yellow suits. I let out a breath, the guards. They were that pretty dumb and easily to take over. I walk into the lab, and followed a trail of ice. When I made it the door I saw the Ice King, Bonnie, and Benny in the back looking both annoyed and nervous. The Ice King was yelling something at them and Bonnie was yelling something as Benny was hiding behind her. I bust thru the door.

"Hey Ice King how it going, WIMP!" I yell at him. He looked shocked and shot an icicle at me which I dodge.

"You're the wimp Finn, where you're pretty sister anyway I would love to talk to her." He said cackling.

"Behind you, Creep!" She said kicking him in the back. He stumbles forward with a grunt.

"Ugh, come on Fiona come on now." He winced. "I let you shoot my "Crown" as long as it pointed at your brother." He pointed at me and again shoots it at me which got my right arm and tore off the sleeve. He shoots a couple of times at both me and Fiona as we converge at the center and sash at his ice maker/shooter he called the "Crown". He let go and back up against the wall.

"Hey guys why don't we let by gone be by gone." He asked in a low voice.

"Why are you here Ice King?"

"Because Ms. Bubblegum didn't want to give me a refund for the 10 pounds of her latest gumdrops I bought."

"And I will never give you your money back scumbag." Bonnie screamed from behind us, and Benny nodded unsure.

"Well it didn't taste right." Ice King shot back.

"Ugh let's get this over with" Fiona said.

"Agreed." Ice king said, then he kicking me in the shin making me let go of my grip on him and ran off laughing.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath.

"It's ok Finn." Benny and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Yeah Ice King Plays dirty, and even if we took him to jail he only be in there for a day and get out anyway." Fiona says placing a hand on my shoulder while sheathing her sword.

"Ok well are you guys ok?" I ask

"Yeah were fine, well I am not sure about Benny."

"Am good" He said with a shaky voice as he straightens his hair.

"Ok well we have news."

"Yeah?"

"Fabian and Francesca are throwing an opening party for a new Hot Mug place." Fiona interjected

"Cool"

"And Marceline and Marshal Lee are playing too."

"Cool" Benny said this time.

My phone buzzes in my pocket I walk back towards the exit as the police come in the parking lot. I will let Fiona handle them this time.

I see that it Harper name and picture pop up. It was the one of where she dressed up like tree girl. She left me a text.

 _Hey Finn, I heard that the Hot Mug is having a Party and I wanted to know if you want to go with me as my date, as friends._

I read that and my heart dropped, I really liked Harper but she is still not over another guy she won't tell me about. I type back

 _Sure sounds fun. Pick you up at 7:30_

 _Sounds good till then_

I place my phone back into my pocket, and grunt. I see Fiona talking to a police officer before he lets her go.

'Hey got it all done?" I ask her.

"Yep, ready to go." She asks. I nodded and climb into the jeep and start it up. We head back to our house outside the skirts of the Epi. Once we got there I headed to my room and slept.

Fiona

Finn seemed sad through the whole drive back to house and went to sleep once we got there. It was only 6 so I decide to go back out when Marshal Lee texted me.

 _He Fiona wanna come watch us practice for the party?_

 _Sure who's house?_

 _Marcie's be there soon k_

 _K_

I sneak pass Finn's room where I could hear his steading breathing and went to the car. I drove further out to the cave system where Marceline and Marshal Lee where Neighbors. As I drove I heard one of their latest songs on the radio "Irresistible". I rocked out to it as I was driving. Halfway there I pulled out one of their early cd's they gave me and popped it in.

La da da da ta

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

La da da da ta

I'm gonna bury you in my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face

I'm gonna...

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal subjects do.

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you.

Well, I'm just your problem.

I'm just your problem.

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem.

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do.

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.

I'm sorry that I exist,

I forget what landed me on your black list.

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you.

So, why do I want to? Why do I want to?

I don't have problems, I must be you.

So, why do I want to?

I guess that why I'm gonna bury you in the ground

And bet it all

Why I'm gonna bury you in my sound

Am sorry it this way

But I don't know what else to say.

Cause I didn't mean to push all my friends away

Cause I am just your problem

Cause I am just your problem

( watch?v=aYKRR_lc0Qw this song on YouTube check it out)

By the time it done I am outside Marshal's house. I park next to Keila and Kris's car, the Drummer and Guitar player. I walk in and see Keila with her drum set and Kris tuning his guitar.

"Hey guys how are you?" I ask sitting on the blood red couch.

"Were good." Kris says. "What song was playing when you pulled up?"

"Oh that," I blush. "One of Marshal's old songs I really like it." I say fixing my bunny hat beanie.

"Awww, does someone have a crush on Mr. Lee?" Keila ask. I blush but say nothing.

"First off Lee is not Marshal's last name second wasn't it obvious? Plus it was Marceline song too." Kris said to Keila.

"Oh whatever. Why are you here anyway Fiona don't you have some lives to save?"

"Did that early." I say smiling glad to change the subject "Marshal invited me so I came."

"Yep, she is here to help us with or new song. So please stop bickering and get ready."

Marciline and Marshal set up next to mics and pulled out their bases. I sat back waiting as they started up. The sound was really good with their voices merging like they're the same person. During the whole run through Marshal was looking at me and smiling. I try to pretend that I didn't see it but I couldn't help but smile back at the punk rock boy.

The song ended and I clapped. "You guys did great everyone would love that song!"

"Really?" Marceline asked. Marshal nudge Marceline and she smiled and nodded. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time 7:30.

"So the party is on Saturday right?" Kris asked.

"Yeah so we got 1 more day to practice."

"Well can we stay over the Marceline we don't want to drive back home to come tomorrow." Keila asked with pleading eyes. Marceline looked at Marshal who just shrugged.

"Fine but two different rooms, please. I don't care if you guys are a couple." Kris and Keila both stuck their tongues out and hissed her. I laugh as Marshal came to sit by me.

"So do you want me to pick you up from your house?" He asked.

"Oh umm sure." That when my phone buzzed with a text from Fabian.

 _Pick you up at 7:30_

 _For what?_

 _Our date, remember you said yes at the shop today when you were rushing off._

 _Oh that well you see._ I hesitated on the send button. I couldn't just bow him off. Could I?

Marshal looked over my shoulder and I held the phone to my chest. "Hey don't spy on my conversations."

"Am not." He said joking. Then leaned in and said. "Why don't we go to my house unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Your chicken?"

"Let's go." I get up and put my phone in my pocket, and walk out. I hear Marshal saying something to them and then come out.

"Ready?"

"Totally." I said as we walked down the path towards his house which was deeper in the cave. With it turning dark the only things that help light the way was lights along the path and the moonlight that was shining in from the entrance. I looked over to Marshal, his jet black hair was shining like black ink in the light at different angles. Today he was dressed in a gray tank top and a sliver chain with capris, his unusually pale skin was like sliver in the light which could have hypnotized me. When he saw me staring he flashed a smirk and I saw his perfect teeth glowing in the glow of the light right down to the point of his canines.

"What are you staring out?"

"Uhhh..." he laughed as I stumble over my words before I just shut up. He stopped and looked at me. He had about 3 inches on me and when he looked at me with his dark demon like eyes I could literal put all my secrets in them and they'll be gone forever.

"Fiona, I have been thinking about something and well." He said almost seemly wait for me to respond to him, when I did he kept going. "I was thinking that instead of going to the party as friends we could as a couple."

"I….I like…that idea." I say blushing. I look down at my shoes when I saw his hands tilt my head back up to his face, and pushed a strand of my blonde hair back into my beanie.

"I like it too." He said not breaking his gaze off of me, and as every second passes we inch closer together. I didn't know what was going to happen next but even before it could happen a phone buzzed.

"Fiona." Marshal smiled sadly pointing to my front pocket.

"Sorry," I walk a distance over and answer it.

"Hello" I say with as much pent up anger I could muster to cover up my nervousness and relief.

"Fiona it Finn. Where are you?"

"At Marshal's why?"

"Because you left the house without telling me, and cause Fabian came calling when you didn't answer his text."

"Well maybe that was because you were passed out and am fine. Marshal wouldn't let anything happen to me." I shot back ignoring the fact about Fabian.

"Well text the guy he sounds super worried and frustrated."

"Ok, ok I'll be home soon anyway." I hang up and turn back towards Marshal who face seemed to change in a flash.

"I guess you have to go?"

"Yeah Finn thinks his way older than me even though we were boring on the same day. Text you later." I innocently gave him a kissed on the cheek and ran off down the path towards the moon light and my car.

A/N I have plans for Fiolee (Mawhahahhahahah) Just be ready for heart break and betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey finished with my Standardized testing. Yay. Hope you enjoy J

Finn

I sat on the couch in a tank top and basketball shorts from the laundry basket. I was watching tv and eating bacon when Fiona came in, swiftly and quietly, but I stopped her before she got to the stairs.

I could tell that she seemed lost in her own head, when she gets like that best to stay away but with what's being going on lately and me trying to be a bro for Fabian I couldn't help ask. "Sis you ok? You seem a bit off."

"I don't know what I just did?" She whispered to herself before making her way towards the couch. "I just kissed Marshall, like for no reason I gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to the car. Why did I do that? Will I do that again?" She seemed not to address anyone but the thin air. She grabbed a piece of bacon off my plate and scoffed it down.

"Damn Fiona." I saw waving my hand in front of her face to grab her attention. After swallowing she looked at me.

"I kissed Marshal, he asked me out, but I already said yes to Fabian this afternoon, when we were in a hurry to get to the lab." She plopped her head on the pillow and moaned in agony, then said a muffled "Why me"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I say both knowing am already dragged into this mess and that if I let this go I still be dragged in anyway. She looked up from the pillow her hair around her face a mess and her eyes big. I started to laugh but stifled it after I saw her face turn from anguish to anger.

"This is NOT funny. Are you going to help me or what?" She said throwing the pillow at my face. I caught it and tossed it aside.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, So who do you want to go with?"

"Marshall Lee of course you know me and Fabian have history…" She drifted off knowing she didn't have to go for me to understand. Long story short, they were young, they were foolish, and they made choices.

"Ok so then what are you going to tell Fabian?" I took a piece of bacon and spit it with her." I mean you just can't dump the guy it kind of his party and he did asked you first."

"Actually Marshall asked me first if you remember correctly."

"As a friend, that doesn't count." I counter argued. She did have a point but it didn't seem fair to bail on Fabian.

"Well then I'll go with Fabian." She huffed at me.

"But you don't want to do you?" I say. "You know it not fair to bail on either guy for another one and you have our reasons to go and not go so what are you going to do?"

She took a whole 3 minutes of staring at the pillow, probably running through difference scenarios and how they would end. That when she faced me, looking back up at me with a grin.

"I got it."

"And what do you "'Got'" I air quote her sarcastically.

"I could just ask if we can all go and make up a lie to bring each one along." She exclaimed.

"Not saying this is a good idea, but what lies are you going to use?"

"Well to convince Marshall to have Fabian around, that I was on 'guard detail' and have to keep an eye on the 'prince'."

"And what about Marshall's lie what are you going to tell Fabian?"

"Am still thinking?" She sat her face in a state of thought. "Maybe that Marshall had no one to go with and so I offered before Fabian asked me, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I just said he can tag along?"

"It might work?" I say a little concerned with the outcome. On one hand she could get away with the lie and everything will return to normal, or one or both of them find out which could lead to a whole world of trouble.

"Well am going through with it anyway, what the worse that can happen?" She jumped up and ran up the stairs probably to call both boys to tell the lie. I however wasn't going to say anything and do nothing about what would happen next.

The Saturday Morning

I woke up on the couch to sun filtering in through the windows. I heard the sound of music coming from the bathroom upstairs and guess it was Fiona. It was Saturday morning and it was the day of the party. Fiona pulled off the lie with both boys so well that Fabian told me how good of a friend Fiona was nonstop last night. The last two days Cake, Fiona, Bonnie, and Marcie went to go get all 'Dolled up' for the party after Frankie's offered them a two day shopping spree.

I got up from the couch and stretched wide and yawned long. I trotted to the kitchen and open the fridge to the bare shelves. There was some milk left and I saw some cereal on the counter. I got a bowl from the cabinet and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Fiona came down in her towel and sipped a cup of my orange juice.

"Ok first off get your own food and second we need to buy some food."

"To answer your first statement, never. Second we can do that later." She said.

"Yeah whatever." I say "Just go put some clothes so we can go shopping."

Fiona

I rush down the stair in acid washed blue jeans and a light blue shirt with white sleeves. "Ready?"

"Yep got the money?"

"Yep got the list?"

"Of course. Am driving." Finn rushed out the door to the car. I follow behind getting in the passengers sit.

"You know we need to get another car right?" He said starting the car.

"Yeah well until one of us makes 1 million dollars we have to share." I saw buckling up. He pulled out and head towards the Epi. We made it down the ramp to Farmers Village where everything and anything you need is sold, from food to guns.

Finn parked the car near the front and we got out. The basic and more legal goods were sold in front of the market. It was food and house supplies. Near the back was the black market goods hidden by really expensive things that most people didn't buy. Already knowing the plan I gave him half of the money and we separated to go buy the thing we need in less time. I headed right towards the meat and bakery area. That when I spotted him Magic Man. The leader of the black market, Magic Man, was at the front selling tickets to something.

"Hello how are you this morning?" He said in his best sells voice.

" ," I said in a monotone voiced. "What are you 'selling' today?"

"Just some tickets to a party. Only 100 dollars." He said holding out his hand full of tickets.

"No thanks I have real things to buy." I stalk off towards the bakery stand. I buy some bread cereal and rice and put it in my bag. Heading towards the Meat cart my phone vibrates.

It Fabian. I sigh and read the text

 _Hey Fiona ready for tonight?_

 _Yeah totally_ Not

 _Well ill pick you up at 7:30 ok._

 _Ok._ Not paying attention I bump into someone and drop my phone.

I bend down and get it looking up again I pause. It Harper Wood.

"Oh hey Fiona."

'Hey , what are you doing here?"

"Shopping, like everyone else." Harper starts walking and I fall in step with her as we make our way towards the cart.

'Duh." I smile I really like harper and is glad that she going to the party with Finn.

"Yeah so you are going to the party with Fabian and Marshall Lee huh?"

"Yep kind of a long story, let's just say am trying to keep the peace. You and Finn going, of course."

"Yeah I asked him as a friend but kind of regretting it."

"Going with him?" I ask confused

"No as friends." I nodded getting at what she means. Finn would be thrilled to hear that, but after Bonnie turned him down and the whole Frankie fiasco I wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Well just lean into it don't scare him." I say as we make it to the cart. We both give the women a list of meats we want and wait for her to get them.

"I will thanks." She gets her bag of meats and walks off. After getting mine I start towards the car when I hear screaming. Dropping my bags near a stand and covering it with a cloth. I run towards the scream just to find a crowd of girls screaming and shoving each other to the center of the circle. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the crowd.

Of course, Lumpy Space Prince, or better known as Leon Spangler he the star of a tv show called Space Adventures and he is the Prince of a plant on it. I went to go get my stuff and head back to car where Finn was loading up the fruit and junk food.

"Hey you hear that screaming?" he asked taking the meat bag.

"Yeah don't worry LSP is in the market, girls going crazy over him." I say closing the trunk and making my back to the passenger's side door.

"Well at least his costar isn't there then the whole market would be in chaos." He said laughing.

"True." I said as we let the market back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona

It was 7 o'clock and in 30 min Fabian was going to pick me up for his party, I said I would meet Marshal there because of how am and suppose to 'protect' Fabian. The lie was holding up so far, the real test was after the band was finish playing and the party took full swing.

Finn had already gone to go pick up Harper at her place, so I was let to sit alone wait for him to come. I was wearing tight black and red acid pants and a red tank top. I want to dress right for the red theme of the opening so wearing my usually blue theme outfit was out of the question. My hair was up in a tight ponytail and I had the maximum of makeup on, lipstick and mascara. I had my phone out playing a game on it while it charged.

20 mins later, a knock was at my door. I get up and get the door where Fabian was standing. He actually looked really nice. His tan skin was in harmony with his dyed tip of red in his brown hair. He had a black and red shirt elbow length shirt. He had black jeans on and red vans. He looked at me and smiled shyly.

"W-wow, you look am-amazing"

"OH, thanks." I say grabbing my wallet and phone." Ready to go?" I ask closing my door while he keeps looking at me.

"Sure. "He managed to get out as he walked to his red convertible car. He opened the door for me, and closed it once I got in. He started the engine and it roared to life. We headed in silence towards the highway when I broke it.

"So how is Flynn doing?" I asked.

"His doing fine, kind of mad he couldn't come but Mr. Golem said he can watch him for the night." Fabian responded. Flynn was the younger brother to Fabian and Frankie. They called him the Fire wolf because of how he acted when he was a child. Now 12 he was still a mess of trouble but more human like.

"Well tell him next time we come over well take him to the park and play around." I say trying to lighten the mood.

I did. Fabian smiled and his body language seemed to loosen up. The rest of the drive was quiet but not as tense as before. We pulled off onto to the road to Slime Central. We make our way downtown where the building are old but cool. The streets are filled with people from all over. Most seem to be looking for a party while others are the party. We pulled onto a side street where I can see and hear the lights and music from the bigger and seemly better Hot Mug location. As we pulled up there was a line forming from the door and reach towards the corner. The place looked more like a nightclub in the Nightosphere than a café but a party is a party.

Fabian drove the car right in front as we both got out. A valet came and took the car away as the bouncer let us in. The first three things I noticed was 1. The Death Vamps where killin it on stage. 2. The air was hot and humid from all the bodies moving in the space. 3. Drinks lined the counter from each end.

I looked towards Fabian who smiled at me and started walking towards the drinks. He gave me one.

"This one I asked for myself. It called The Flame on Ice" He took a sip and I did to. It was spicy at first then turned ice cold and chilled.

"Whoa that crazy good." I say taking another sip. He smiled and did the same. Once we finish the drinks we head to the floor to watch Marshall Lee play. I spotted Bonnie, Finn, and Harper and we made our way towards them.

"Hey." I scream over the music. They wave back and I return my gaze to band. Marshall Lee and Marceline where sharing a mic and singing a song they called "Centuries", and the crowd loved it. The ground was practical vibrating from the amps and dancing of people. The only thing louder than the band was the people sing along and it was great. Frankie ended up next to me and we all danced together. It was like this for the last three songs, that when band went to go take a 30 min break before there last session. The people broke away from the stage to the bar and the tables. The whole group ended up near the back where a big table was for all of us. Cake and Rex was there with Jake and Rena. We all sat down and order some drinks from the computer board at the table.

It went Bonnie, Marci, Finn, and Harper on one of the three sides, then Rex, Cake, Jake, and Rena in the middle seating. That left Marshall Lee, me, Fabian, and Frankie at the end.

"Hey where is Benny?" Marshall asked as he laced his arm around the seats and his fingers brushed up against my hair.

"Oh he flirting with some guy at the bar caught his eye right when we got inside." Bonnie said as she played with Marcie fingers that where intertwined in hers.

"Yeah, I never saw that guy so confident at a party before." Marcie added.

"Well we are going to go dance? Finn?" Harper said as she got up from her seat taking Finn's hand. I gave him a wink as he stumbled after her.

"Well we know how the nights going to end for them." Marshall joked which got a squeak from Frankie who seemed to be blushing a lot. That when she got up without a word and was carried off by the crowd of dancer.

"Dude not cool." Fabian said with a bit more anger than allowed.

"What did I do?" Marshall asked like as what he said didn't matter.

"Nevermind. Fiona wanna go dance?" Fabian said ignoring Marshall's presence completely.

I look towards Cake you seemed to be busy talking to Rex, that when I spotted Bonnie who just gave a shrug and a sad look, and Marcie who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ummm, sure." I get up from the table and look towards Marshall who seemed unfazed and out of it. We both head to middle of the floor and across the sea of people I spot Finn and Harper having a great time. Fabian is moving along with the music and it actually pretty good. The lights are dimmer over the dance area and the body count increase as the music plays on. Soon we are chest to chest dance against each other smiling and laughing together. My hair is looser now as the sweat drips down my face and neck. I look up at Fabian's face which seems to be happy but hiding something. I pulled him to the edge of the dance floor and closer to bar. I caught sight with Benny before turning back to Fabian. Before I could speak Marshall came up to the both of us which only soured Fabian mood.

"Hey are you going to leave me over there alone."

"No am sorry." I say then praying in my head that the lie won't come undone.

"No worries, I know what you have to do. Just meet me on the dance floor, just for a bit." He said smiling his devilish smile before walking off into the sea of dancers. I looked back to Fabian.

"Sorry about this, I know this isn't what you planned."

"It fine I just wish he didn't have to be so rude. First Frankie now this." He huffed before asking for a drink.

"That Marshall for you. Well I did promise I would dance, I'll be back. Ok?"

"Ok." He gave me a small smile and a longing look as I made my way over to Marshall, My guilt for lying to them was still lingering but when Marshall grabbed me by the arm it was only a ping in the back of my mind.

"Hey what was that all about." He asked me as he pulled my body closer to his. His hair long and thick caressed my face as we dance. His face was full of smiles but unlike another I seen before. It seemed caring but also in his eyes seems to be concern.

"Nothing…. You know how he can get." I say trying to wave the ever growing pain if guilt away. Taking the bait he says nothing else but dance. His rough hands glide around my lower back, almost in a sensational way. When dancing with Fabian he seemed friendly almost too friendly like if he made a wrong step then I would leave, but Marshal, he is different I can tell he…. Want me like if he _doesn't_ touch me then am not there. It thrilling for a while, but then my eyes through the sweat and clothing of people I see Fabian staring. Am not sure if he notices that I notice but by the look on his face, he is anger.

"Hey am going to rest for a while." I say and turn to leave. Throughout the crowd I see all my friends partying and dance the night away, even Frankie who seemed to find a bit of a chubby guy who making her laugh at the far corner. By the time am at the table, I take a big sigh of relief before Fabian confronts me. His face registers too many emotions to count. But the one he is trying to put forward is happiness and something else something much greater. He takes me by the hand without saying another word and leads me behind the stage.

"Whoa, what gotten into Fabian?" I see his face is flushed well as flushed as it can be.

He doesn't say anything but acts instead. He pulls me in close, I can smell the drinks on his breathe but also his natural scent of burning sticks at a camp fire. Daring myself to look into his eyes I can see the flame of emotion that is pouring out of him in this very moment, the biggest one seeming to be lust. In the next second I feel something hot yet silky on my lips, I look down to see it Fabian. He wrapped his strong yet slender arms around my waist and I melt into him. However before I can relish in the kiss he pulls away.

"Sorry, I…. I don't know what came over me." He said letting go, I almost fall to the ground my knees weak. He catches me and leans me against the wall and stands back to give me some space.

My first thought is why? Why did he have to stop and why do I feel so weak, so vulnerable. I have fought off with some great things in this world, and the thing that gives me weak knees is a kiss from a boy.

"I am too." I rush off back to the table unable to think. My head was spinning from the kiss, the air; everything was just too vivid just too real. I couldn't focus on anything until I saw that thick black hair and pale skin. That was the one thing, the only thing, I could focus on.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked concern laced his voice. I couldn't say anything just nodded my head no.

"The atmosphere must be getting to you. Want me to take you home?" I nodded again for yes but hold up one finger to say I need a minute. "Ok I'll be getting the car you say here."

I see him go to the side and out the other end towards the door. I text Finn

 _Hey, things happened… I'll tell you later.. Marshall taking me home_

A minute later I get his text.

 _Ok that fine we can talk about when I get home._

 _If you come home, you and harper seem cozy *wink face*_

 _Hahah very funny. Am serious after I drop harper off I'm on my way home._

 _Ok ok well don't do anything I wouldn't do….actually do._

 _Ok cya later_

 _Cya_

I look up to search for Marshall who was talking to Bonnie and Marceline which both of them look very worry. He saw me and motioned me to join them. I look around trying to avoid Fabian and make it to the group in one piece. Once I made it to them Bonnie gave me a sad look and Marcie gave a big smile and a small hug. Marshall pulled me close to him and I didn't move against it. He was telling the girls how he will drop me off and be back in time to pack up everything. They nodded and we made our way out the back to Marshall's car. It was a Jeep Patriot pitch black, windows tinted and decal of the band name. It was really cool to be honest.

I climb in the passenger side as he started the car. We drove out from the ally to the main street away from the cafe/ nightclub. He made his way to the highway and with every minute passing he glanced at me with worry and sadness writing all over his face. He turned on the radio which only made the tension in the car worse. All I could think about was the kiss. How it felt, the way it tasted, and how _empty_ i felt after he stopped. I have only being kissed three times in my life. One was from on the cheek from Benny when I was 14 and I saved his life. Then he had being into girls and I thought he was into me but soon after some stuff went down with a secret admirer and he came out as gay. I felt a little sad about it but I was fine. Another happened to me when I was 16 from a Hunter in the woods. His name was Hunter actually, and we seemed to click but he didn't think so. The last was tonight and would stay there forever burned into my memory and on my lips. I have giving many kisses on the cheeks to many boys, and girls. But when someone kisses me I know they care and they want me, mostly. That what kept my head spinning. Why did he stop, did he not feel what i feel?" I couldn't explain it but for some reason even though I felt the intense heat both physically and emotionally in the kiss I could only think he didn't and that why he stopped. He didn't feel anything and it scared me.

Before I knew it I saw my house in the distant. We pulled up and we both got out. As I made my way to the door I could feel Marshall's eyes burning a hole in my back. I tried three times to get the key in the hole before Marshall eventually took them and did it himself.

"Thank you." I say standing in the corridor of the house. He was just at the threshold of the door almost scared to come in.

"No problem, want me to stay just encase you need anything."

"Don't you have to be back at the club to pack?"

"That not for at least two hours. I got time."

"What about your next set don't they need their golden boy on stage?"

"Do you want me to go…?" I cut him off

"No it just that you already drove him home I have done enough."

"Are you sure" I nod and he puts his hands in his pockets. "Well can you at least tell me what happened why you had a panic attack?"

I shake my head no and look down to the ground.

"Well I can come in right to at least get a snack for helping you out."

"Sure." I smile and step aside to let him in.

I walk to the Kitchen as he plops himself on the couch. I come back with a snickers bar and a Reese cup for me.

"I asked for snacks not a sugar high." He jokes as he open the candy bar. I laugh; I like that even when all this pressure of Fabian he holding me down Marshall seems to bring me back up.

"There the beautiful smile." He said while flashing his own. I blush and take another bite from my candy. In the next second i see him closing the space between us.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"I don't think it will help?"

"How will you know if you don't do it?"

"Ok so when we were dance I took a break you know,"

"Yeah you just couldn't keep up with my moves."

"Sure, so I went to go sit and I saw Fabian watching we and he seem to be mad. He came up to me and took me behind the stage." I pause to see that Marshall's face went from intrigued to anger. "He pulled me closed and kissed me then broke it off and said sorry like it was his fault. I couldn't breathe or think or anything that when I ran off and that when you found me."

"So what am getting is he kissed you drunk mostly likely and then pushed you off." I nodded.

"Am going to kill him!" Marshall said standing up.

"Wait what?" I say standing up with him. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"In my book he did you just don't kiss a girl especially one like you then act like you didn't mean it." I couldn't think of anything to say about that. What did Marshall mean by "One like you"

I could see he was thinking of many things and his demeanor seemed to calm down. "Fiona do you like him?"

"Like "like, like"" He nodded with a face unreadable as this situation "Not really" Lying to him and especially to me.

"Do you like me?" I nod knowing that not a lie. That when for the fourth time in my life I was faced with person I liked and the chance that he liked me was high, very high. He smiled and a new light was brought to his eyes. He closed the space between us and this time I wasn't scared by it, but comfort. Marshall's scent was different than Fabian's, it was like the fresh air of a swamp without all the other things that pollute it. It was refined and pure, like his emotion. I closed my eyes trusting that whatever happened next we both wanted. I felt his breathe on my cheek it was warm and cozy, my whole body shivered under it. His breathe traced from down my cheek to my upper lip and before it hit my lower one I felt the roughness which was Marshall's lips. I molded mine to his wanting more and this time I was going to get it. I felt his callous hands go through my blonde hair taking down from the already loose ponytail. My hair fell down my side as my own hands went through Marshall's black thick locks. After a minute of the first makeout I ever had, I felt Marshall pull back and rest his forehead on mine. Both of our breathe collide in the middle making the space left between us hot and dry from it.

"Fiona…"

"Yes?" I look him in the eyes which aren't doing the same.

"Did you like that?" His voice was low but endearing.

"I honestly did." I smile as the words fell down from my mouth.

"Good because I did to." This time he looked at me. His hands had moved from my hair to my waist and mine to the back of his neck. "I have to go…. Before people start asking question." And almost right on cue his phone rang.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, my stomach turning, "Go, we can talk later." He kissed back harder as if this would be the last time and walk out the door answering his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Summer is Gone**

"I had a lot of fun Finn," Harper said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah me too," I say closing my door and locking the car. Harper lived with her Cousin Hunter in actually function tree house in the woods. It was two stories with running water, electricity, everything you could find in a normal house. Lucky our car could survive the drive in the mountains otherwise she would have to walk a mile in some not so nice wedges.

"Yeah, well tell your sister that I hope whatever going on I'll be there for her." She said opening her door which leads to the spiral staircase that leads to the first floor in the house.

"Of course, I tell her." We stopped at the door. "So can I get a hug before I leave it a long drive?"

She smiled and gave me a long hug. "Hey, maybe we could do something else another time?"

"Yeah maybe." As I walk away I smile to myself. I really liked Harper but after Frankie and Bonnie, I just couldn't try to dive in head first into another relationship. Bonnie was my first crush and she was like 5 years older than me but she was perfect. The truth hit me once I figured she was with Marcie, I didn't mind but it came as a real shocker and hurt me that she could never like me back. That when Frankie came in. It just happened that both I and Fiona were going out with brother and sister from the same family. Even though Fabian was older he cared about Fiona and that how we became friends. However in both relationships, we took it a bit too far. Frankie shy at first was a real spitfire after 3 months. Fiona said the same about Fabian but they took it too far and it hurt them both for some unknown reason soon after they became distance and eventually broke up. It just made it awkward for me and Frankie; we didn't want to end up like that so we broke up mutually. We both harbor feeling for a long time but eventually got back to how it was before. Fabian seemed less confident about himself and Frankie got more shy around us too. Fiona, however, turned to look for pleasure to heal her heart. She would chase after boys but could never be satisfied. I guess that when she decide to go just have a crush on her unattainable rocker. While I've been there to just relax and chill. That was until Harper came into my life now am unsure if I should take things slow or do what she wants? What does she even want?

I jump in the car and pull out of the makeshift driveway heading back to my own house. The drive back was at least 40 mins so I stopped and look through my playlist and found my "Chillin' and Relaxin'" I plugged in the aux cord and the music blared through the speakers. I headed off again down the mountain and home.

I pulled into the driveway all the windows in the house were dark so I thought Fiona might have gone to sleep. I went to go unlock the door when I noticed it wasn't locked. I opened the door and crept around the living room and into the kitchen. That when I heard a noise coming from the back porch. My mind went into combat mood as I crept closer to the back door. I heard something again and it sounded like a sigh. As I reached for the door knob it opened from outside. Just as I rounded up to punch the person in the face I see a streak of blonde hair and a face similar to mine.

"Finn what the hell is it that you are doing?" I heard Fiona's voice and I put my hand down.

"I thought someone was breaking in?" I said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah sue me for having to pick the lock to get back in." She said seeming a bit more irritated than usually.

"Well, do you wanna talk now or go to sleep it actually really late."

"I might as well, Marshall just went to sleep and Fabian gave up on texting me," Fiona said as she held her phone up to show me the continuous text from Fabian.

"Ok so in the morning then?"

"Yeah I'll also text Bobbi so they can join in on the conversation," Fiona said moving towards the stairs.

"Good night," I yelled to her.

"Yeah whatever."

Morning

I ended up sleeping in my room for once and when I did get up sunlight was streaming through the window down on my bed. I moaned as I got up and moved to my computer. I turned it one and log in.

The first thing that popped up was messages between Bobbi and Fiona from 6 in the morning. I checked the clock 8:27, damn. I scrolled through the conversation they were having. Mostly it was about what happened over the week. Until I got to what happened last night and I was shocked. Fabian kissed Fiona, which explained a lot. I, however, wasn't surprised that Marshall and Fiona was a thing now so I joined the conversation.

Hey so do you even need me anymore? Finn

Not really, Bobbi is the best! Fiona

No, I'm not, I just gave her honest advice. XD Bobbi

Well that good. Finn

Yep. It almost 3 is here so I will message you guys later. Bobbi out. Bobbi

I signed off and walked out my room going to the newly stocked kitchen. I got myself some slices of bread and put it the toaster. A minute later Fiona came down in light blue jean shorts and blue tank top to match.

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling out the cartoon of milk and a glass.

"Making toast," I said looking over at the toaster. "So you and Marshall, you must be over the moon about that," I commented a smirk present on my face.

Her face turned pink as she became flustered. "Yeah so…." She managed to say before taking a big gulp of milk. Just as she finished the glass a beep of a car horn rang throughout the house.

"Well, that's Marshall," Fiona said as she grabbed her green backpack off the counter. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded as she rushed to the door and out of the house. I shook my head as I walked upstairs to get dress.

Fiona

"Hi, there," I said as I got in the passenger's seat of Marshall's car. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled back smiling if my face wasn't red before it sure was now.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." He commented as he started the car and backed out.

"Umm… thanks!" I say loudly over the engine. "So what do you have planned today?" I asked looking at the grass plain before us.

"Well, I thought we could go to my house and just hang if that was cool with you?" He asked his eyes on the road.

"Totally," I said smiling. As we drove down to the swamp the air coming up from the cave gave off a scent that reminded me of Marshall and I smiled again, just the pureness of it all was overwhelming. The car pulled in and parked at the far end where there was still dirt and we got out. With daylight still out the sun shined through the opening of the cave and created a halo effect over Marceline's house Marshall's house was further down in the cave looked ominous with lanterns lit around it. As we walked the path he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Don't want you falling in the water." He told me smirking a little, I pulled back playful and the whole way we were tugging at each other try to pull each other close then push them away at the same time. Laughing Marshall opened the door and pulled me inside. It was similar to Marci's place but a baby blue color and more of a boyish touch which included all of his things almost everywhere besides the couch and floor.

"Sorry about the mess usually I hang at Marci's place so it's always a dump." He said as he picks stuff and put it neatly away.

I laughed and helped him. "I live with Finn and he is just as messy walking around in his underwear and a tank top." I raised a stack of albums and asked where I should put them he took them and put them on the table behind me without taking his eyes off of me. I smiled nervously as I put his hands on his chest. He looked down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked off before I had a chance to do anything else. I was getting really tired of boys doing that to me.

"I wrote something and before I show Marci's can you sample it with me, it a song and I value your opinion." He got his base ax out started strumming on it. "Get over here so you can get the lyrics silly." He teased me.

I stalked over and took the paper with the lyrics on it.

"Remember to keep in beat and sing as best you can." He smiled and started.

Marshall:

Good little girl, always picking a fight with me.

You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me.

What do you want from my world?

You're a good little girl.

Fionna: Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like.

I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy.

And if you are… why do you want to hang out with me?

Marshall:

Don't you know I'm a villain?

Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children.

I know why you're mad at me.

I've got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears.

Baby, I'm not from here.

I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear, transparent.

You've got a thing for me, girl.

It's apparent.

Chorus

Good little girl, always picking a fight with me.

Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like.

I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy.

You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me

What do you want from my world?

Marshall:

Did you think I was lying?

I said I'm evil without even trying!

Already dead so I'm not scared of dying!

Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting!

You think you've got me pegged

You must be kidding!

I raise the dead up and they do my bidding

Girl, I'm a thousand years old!

I'm a riddle!

Bad little boy!

Yes I'm bad,

But not little!

When it ended Marshall gave me a shocked looked and smirked. "Damn Fiona I didn't know you could sing like that, it kind of hot." He set down his base and grabbed me by the hips planting kisses on my neck a cheek that made my skin crawl and burn.

I gave a nervous chuckle that was silenced by him kissing me intently, with purpose and passion. My eyelids flickered open then closed again to let his scent and touch guide me to his hair and hips. My hands glided through his hair to his shoulder resting a bit so I could focus on the kiss. My hands followed down his chest down to his pants have I put my fingers in the belt loop and pulled his whole self-closer to me. When we both came up from needed hair he growled in my ear and said. "Fiona, tsk tsk, you have unleashed the beast." I laughed a pushed him away.

"Sure I have." He tackled me to the couch and we play fought till we just laid there on our phone smiling and taking pictures of each other.

Finn

I was just hanging out at the house when a knock came to the door. I pulled on a sweater and went to the door. Standing out front was Harper in a short green shirt and a light green pullover smiling. "Hey Finn, I was on my way to Wizard town with my cousin and wanted to know if you wanted to come." She smiled pulling back her green and brown hair back behind her ear.

"Umm sure let me actually get dressed and everything, you can come in if you want?" I said moving out of the way to let her pass.

"Thanks." she moved to sit on the couch. I ran upstairs to my room throwing open drawers and trying to find something relatively decent. I came out in jeans, vans, and a CandyChem blue vest jacket. As I was walking downstairs Harper looked up at me.

"Whoa, you're really strong." She said looking at my arms. I just now was self-conscience of my arms and regretted wearing this, I also was aware of the look Harper gave me. "Oh, sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to stare."

"No issue. Ready to go?" She nodded and walked out before me to the light green dirt jeep out in front of the house. As we walked to the car Hunter was leaning against the car smiling at his phone. He saw me and we did the bro-hug before we all climbed into the car. I realized when we're driving that my arms were a bit buckler than most boys but not too much I also thought. I was strong, I had to be to fight thugs all the time but I wasn't as lean or fast, which was my sister's things. I smiled at that and was happy that I did choose to wear this. Wizard town was near Thief City so both were the plague with the scum of the earth. When we entered we parked the car and then draped over a cover and sprayed paint it with some cans nearby.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked but before I could answer a sound of a kid screaming caught my attention and off I went.

 **A/N… I know kind of a bad cliffhanger but one none the less. Hope you enjoyed like and as always leave a comment if you have an issue or just have thoughts.**


End file.
